


You would like that, wouldn't you?

by Pixiecodesnowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Just a super short little cute drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiecodesnowbaz/pseuds/Pixiecodesnowbaz
Summary: Simon has a nightmare, and accidently slips up





	You would like that, wouldn't you?

BAZ  
When I get up to the room, Snow is already asleep. I sit on the edge of my bed and watch him for a while. I watch the moonlight dance across his peaceful face.  
A cool breeze drifts in through the open window. Snow shivers. I can feel the cool air from the other side of the room, which is not far admittedly, but it must be colder right by the open window. I can tell Snow is cold.  
I walk over to his bed and tuck the covers up closer. Snow still shivers. Why do you do this to me, Snow?   
I don’t know what possesses me, but I slip under the covers beside him and pull his head only my shoulder. Snow stops shivering just like that. His body is hot beside me, not like a fever, but pleasantly warm against my side.  
Snow’s ridiculous blond curls are falling over his forehead. I gently stroke them back behind his ear. After a moment, I kiss his temple. He’s asleep anyway, and it might be the only place I get too. After a while, much quicker than usual, I fall asleep.

Luckily, I wake up before Snow for once. Outside is is no longer cool, so I get up. My stomach rumbles because I didn't feed, so I do. When I get back, Snow is peaceful, so I climb back into my own bed and fall asleep again slowly. Snow is already at breakfast when I wake up again, as usual.

 

BAZ

Snow turns when I enter, and looks like he wants to say something, but I just sneer and turn away. I don't have the time or patience for any of his mind games right now.   
Well. I always have time for Simon Snow. Just not his mind games. The worst part is he doesn't even realize. He just thinks this is who I am. Well, it is. But not intentionally for Snow.   
How does he always do this? Pull me in without even trying? Command the direction of my thoughts? They're my thoughts. And ones I can never share.   
My thoughts always drift to him when he's around. Blue eyes. bronze curls. That mole on his check. His pink lips. How much I want to kiss them…   
I turn around, giving up on reigning in my thoughts, and face Snow.  
I just stand still and stare at him, letting my thoughts wander. He must think I'm the weirdest roommate in the fucking history of roommates. Snow keeps saying my name but I don't react. I just stand there.  
I’m just going to keep standing here thinking about him. Besides, I like the sound of him saying my name. I never want him to stop. Eventually, though, he does.   
I stay there, sitting now, long after he leaves to shower, long after he gets into bed, long after he falls asleep. Snow didn't ask any questions, maybe because he thought I wouldn't answer. If so, he was right. I like watching Snow sleep. So I do. I'm still watching him when he starts getting restless. His arms start waving, he starts whimpering, and can't lay still. He doesn't usually do this, and I'd know.   
“Snow? “ I ask tentatively. He starts mumbling, but I can tell he's still asleep. I manage to catch a few words.  
“Humdrum- fly- no-” I stop paying attention after a while. My name turns my head back. He isn't mumbling anymore, but still asleep.   
“Baz! Help!” Is he asking for my help? Or help because of me? “Baz, help me!” I jump out of bed and run to his side, before cursing myself. He’s just having a nightmare. “Baz, I need you…” I sit by him, trying to figure what I should do.  
“No! BAZ! NO!” Snow is flailing out and grabbing my arm, screaming like his heart is being ripped out. Tears fall from his sleeping eyes.   
“Wake up!” I cast, and he jerks awake. Still in a dream haze, he sees my face and falls into me, hugging me. Not the first reaction I would have guessed for him to find me sitting on his bed. After a moment, He really wakes up, and freezes. He pulls back, then shoves me backward into my bed.   
“What do you think you were doing, Baz?” I snear. “Plotting.“ I know this will drive him crazy. He huffs and turns over, pulling his covers back up. I slip into mine. That was worth it. One, me saying I'm plotting will drive him crazy. Two… he hugged me. He’s never done that before. Three, I can torment him about that dream. I'm the one he calls to when he needs help? He pulls his head up, and starts violently.  
“Baz! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”  
“You were the one hugging me.” I shrug, falling backwards, spanning our beds. Until he shoves my legs off. I just pull them off of his bed and onto my own. I sit there with my arms crossed, daring him to continue. Instead, he huffs and turns over and yanks the covers back up to his shoulders. I follow suit, minus the huffing and drama. I just lay down and turn toward the wall. So, Snow had a nightmare. And… I think something happened to me, because he screamed, “No! BAZ! NO!”. He sounded upset… And I’m the one he calls to when he needs help? I grant the wall a small smile before closing my eyes.

 

BAZ

“Shouldn’t you be out somewhere with Bunce or Wellbelove?” I ask Snow, sitting idle on his bed. Something in his eyes goes downcast.  
“Penelope is (busy in the library or something).” He says stiffly.  
“What about Wellbelove?” I can tell I hit the nail right on the head.  
“We broke up.” He says shortly.  
I stop. “The golden couple broke up?” I try to say with mock and surprise. I also try to hide the hope dancing into my eyes. I must not have hid it enough.  
“I guess that leaves a perfect opening for you, doesn’t it?” He growls. Not where you think, Snow, not where you think. How can I get him off my back about this? I feel words tumbling out of my mouth before I think about them. Luckily they come out so quietly Snow can’t possibly hear them.  
“I love someone else.” Snow eyes widen. Shit.  
“You? Really? Who?” Like I said, Snow blusters like no one else. Shit!  
“I can’t tell you, Snow.”  
“Why not?” I would say he whines, but it’s more of a plead. I just glare at him and turn back to my bed, with lack of anything better to do.   
“Why, is it me?” Snow asks quietly.   
“You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you?” I turn, sneering, though halfheartedly, I admit. Then I roll over onto my bed. So perfect everyone loves him. Even me. Then he whispers so quietly that I can barely hear it.  
“Yes, I would.” I turn around quickly. His head is down, but face tilted up. His eyes are wide, scared that he let that slip. I stare into his eyes, wide as my own.   
Fuck, he has the whole world in those beautiful blue eyes of his.   
He’s also biting his lip. Hard. So hard in fact, that it starts to bleed. I’m going to go insane. How many times have I imagines licking blood off that very spot? How much do I really want to right now?  
He shifts, unconsciously making more room on his bed. What, does he think I will go over there? Sit that close? I do just that. He turns towards me, eyes searching my face. His hand is warm in mine, I’m not sure who reached out first. Slowly, I lean forward and lick the blood off his lips. I think I might kiss him now. He's right here, so alive, so beautiful. He also effectively admitted he loves me. Snow loves me? Crowley, I'm living a charmed life.


End file.
